1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved sneaker with built in atomizer for improved traction and, more particularly, pertains to improving the traction of athletes by incorporating an atomizer into a player's sneakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sneakers with built in pumps for various functions is known in the prior art. More specifically, sneakers with built in pumps for various functions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of atomizing liquids for a wide variety of purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of sneakers with built in pumps for various functions. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,706 to Edmonds discloses athletic footwear particularly basketball shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,046 to Mattison discloses a foot liquid dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,510 to Stubblefield discloses a basketball shoe sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,715 to Reeves discloses a detachable shoe-lure dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,433 to Bergeson discloses a fluid applicator for shoes and the like.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,949 to Luca discloses a detachable dispenser for distributing scent or lure.
In this respect, the sneaker with built in atomizer for improved traction according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the traction of athletes by incorporating an atomizer into a player's sneakers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sneaker with built in atomizer for improved traction which can be used for improving the traction of athletes by incorporating an atomizer into a player's sneakers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.